


friends for (n)ever

by rexflame



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, episode 59 spoilers, it's in the same style as the dead get deader?? um, written in the deadly aftermath of episode 59
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was blind - maybe that was his own choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends for (n)ever

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY 59 WAS PAINFUL   
> anyway, i wrote this in...fifteen minutes, after watching episode 59. this absolutely ruined me. i'm setting kyoya's house on fire.   
> also posted to tumblr!

i.  
“friends forever?”

“forever.”

ii.  
kyoya is playing the organ.

he stands by the door, grips his spear, his knuckles are white, and he watches kyoya’s back, listens to the music. he doesn’t care for classical music and he still doesn’t, and the song is the same one kyoya always plays, and it’s heavy and stifling, but he can’t bring himself to leave. 

“rouga?”

“what?”

he growls like he always does, like a wolf, something big and fierce like he wants to, has to, be. kyoya laughs. 

he is afraid of the organ.

iii.  
kyoya ties a noose around his neck without ever really trying.

he speaks, rouga barks, he laughs, the noose tightens. rouga would growl if he could, but kyoya won’t let him breathe. instead he frowns, kyoya smiles again, all twisted and wrong.

he suffocates.

iv.  
he’s always known.

he chooses not to, or maybe to pretend not to, but what’s the difference? if he tells himself kyoya cares, kyoya cares, there’s no noose around his neck, and he can pretend they’re still small, pretend that he’s not a pawn.

he just wishes he knew when he stopped caring.

v.  
he didn’t know his world could crash so fast.

it was so much easier to not care, really, and then he speaks and the noose tightens and the reality is chilling. the world isn’t moving, no one moves, he doesn’t breathe, somewhere in the distance kyoya closes a door.

someone drops something. he doesn’t know who.

once again, kyoya is suffocating him.

vi.  
he’s going to learn to miss him, friends, or maybe never.


End file.
